This Empty Apartment
by TheOwlsGoFumblings
Summary: 1x5. After a fight Wufei leaves Heero. But what will it take to make him realize his error and will it be too late?


**Author's Note: Aw, it's cheesy and kind of out of character again. My specialty. Furthermore, this story was largely inspired by the song "A Bright Discontent" by The Submarines. You should check it out, it's good. I hope you enjoy, oh and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, don't sue me. I'm poor.**

The new apartment was just plain eerie, the uncomfortable feeling caused by the sterile white walls could not be offset by his array of darkly colored furniture. On top of that, he could not seem to arrange his furniture in a way that was aesthetically pleasing, despite the fact that he had rearranged the room about a hundred times that day. He sighed and fell backwards into the soft, black, leather armchair. His obsidian eyes drooped closed and his head fell back against the arm. He had liked the apartment when he had first seen it with its two stories and many private corners to duck off into for meditation. He should be happy, his new apartment and new things should please him just a little. However, now it just seemed depressing and cold, memories drifted back. No order of furniture or new things could hide what was missing.

"_It wasn't what you think Wufei!"_

"_Wasn't what I think? I'm not sure how many ways there are to interpret you and Relena Peacecraft," he spat her name, "with tongues down each other's throats. So is she good Heero? I assume this isn't the first intimate moment you've had together. Is she a good fuck? I mean, she does seem to get around quite a bit, I'll bet you think she's wonderful." His heart felt heavy in his chest and his bitter words were the only way to hide the pain he was feeling._

"_I didn't! How dare you say that! I've never, I would NEVER. She kissed me!" Heero was shocked at the condescending snort he heard from his lover, something that he had never heard directed toward himself._

"_You don't actually expect me to believe that. Sorry, but the game is over. I'll be going for a walk and then packing. I'd prefer it if you weren't here when I got back." Wufei turned on his heels and blew through the door with the grace and danger of a tiger. Heero knew not to follow. Once the door closed behind him and Wufei had put a good five minutes between himself and Heero, he choked on the lump in his throat and shook in a desperate attempt to hold back the tears he could feel welling up in his eyes._

_How long had this been going on, Wufei wondered. He felt ill knowing that he had given his heart to Heero, but it was nothing but a joke to Heero. Heero has been off fucking that disgusting pink slut while Wufei waited and made sure dinner was on the table at the end of a long day of work at the bookstore._

"_How could I have not seen it," he growled and new, self-directed rage exploded in his chest. The poor sapling he was near became the victim of his anger as he landed a precise punch to its center and both the tree and Wufei's knuckles split. There had been so many signs: Heero's new tendency to stay extra late at work, the way he seemed to be distancing himself from Wufei, how he always came to Relena's defense, and that stupid birthday present she had gotten him._

_He looked down at his bleeding hand and sighed walking off towards the nearest medical center where his good friend Sally Po worked._

"NO!" Wufei jumped up, he had promised himself that he wouldn't think about that complete and total ass anymore. He looked at himself in the mirror that placed on the wall across the room from him, and even his reflection was smirking at him in disbelief. Of course he had realized how ridiculous he had been after a long discussion with Sally, but he had been such an ass and when he returned to their apartment the look Heero gave him made him just go upstairs and begin to pack. The version of that encounter that had just played in his mind, he knew, was not accurate, there had been so many more crude comments to Heero. He still loved Heero, but he was too proud. He couldn't go back now, so he quickly turned from his reflection and looked about the room considering a new way to arrange his apartment.

It had been three days of unpacked and rearranging and Wufei still wasn't content. The apartment still seemed empty and depressing.

"This is the last box!" Wufei declared in triumph to only himself. He slowly folded back the cover and smiled at his book collection. Shelving them effectively and in a very specific order that only he seemed to understand (Duo had tried to figure it out a billion times when he was visiting). He picked up the last book and felt glorious, this was it! He put it onto the shelf and grinned and looked around, nope, he decided it was still terrible.

He was about to disassemble the cardboard box when he saw the contents in the bottom and nearly dropped it. There were framed photos at the bottom. His hands clammy he picked one of them up gently, barely touching it as if he were afraid to actually recognize that they were there. He looked at the picture: a picture of that day at the beach. Duo and Quatre were dead center grinning at the camera, Trowa sulking off to the side with Catherine, and Heero and he were off in background and looking at each other surreptitiously. Remembering the events of that day made his heart stop.

_Wufei had been watching Heero for months at the bookstore and befriending him slowly. His rambunctious friend Duo had convinced them all to go to the beach at day. It was beautiful; the sun was shining keeping them warm against the crisp ocean breeze. The sight of Heero in his swim trunks was enough to make Wufei and several other beach goers swoon at his toned body. He had been glancing at Heero all day and ducking out of sight when he seemed to be catching on. The happiness in the air was infectious as Duo threw a squealing Quatre into the water and jumped in after. Even Heero and Wufei, the two sticklers ended up participating in a game of beach volleyball as well as a game of Marco Polo with their friends. It had been a good day._

_No one would have imagined it would have gotten better for the two Asian beach goers. The campfire was burning and the stars were out. Trowa and Catherine had left early because of the circus show they had the next day. Duo and Quatre had fallen asleep next to the fire in an oddly intimate position for two boys who claimed to both be straight and not dating one another. Heero had wandered off down the beach and after Wufei finished throwing some new logs on the wavering fire, he jogged down by the tide line to join him._

"_Where are you off to?" The Chinese youth asked quietly._

"_No where, I just wanted to walk." An awkward silence passed over the two as they walked side by side down the sandy landscape._

_Wufei pulled out of his deep thoughts when he noticed Heero had stopped abruptly beside him, "What's wro…"_

_The words didn't even leave his mouth before Heero had silenced him with his own lips. The kiss was brief and chaste and Heero pulled away looking down very quickly, "I'm sorry… it's just that I've wanted to do that for a long time."_

"_I have too."_

Wufei snapped out of his reverie when his cell phone rang. He swooped it out of his pocket, glancing at the display. Relena Peacecraft. Like hell. He just ignored the call.

He reluctantly mounted the beach picture on the blank wall in the foyer and looked back into the box.

The second picture he picked was of Duo pushing a grumpy Wufei into Heero's arms while Quatre helped and snapped a shot. Wufei couldn't help but smile, when the others had found out about them all they had gotten was sexual insinuations for weeks. Duo had been the world, that was until Heero had let it drop that straight as an arrow Duo was snogging the hell out of Quatre every chance he could. Upon closer inspection, the picture made him feel like there was a hole in his chest. He looked at Heero's face, it was so full of joy, even if it only showed in his eyes, while Wufei looked actually angry for the stupid stunt that Duo had pulled. He remembered vaguely that after the picture had been taken he had chased Duo around yelling for a good ten minutes until Heero had restrained him and dragged him home.

"No, that was not home. This is home. I am happy here."

_Liar_. The voice in his head whispered as he mounted this picture up next the other.

The next picture was just of Duo planting a big one on Quatre in the café of the bookstore that Heero worked on. The shade of red Quat had turned was really quite amazing. He grinned as he hung that one.

However, when he saw the next picture that grin was wiped off his face, quickly. The picture was dark and hard to make out. Duo had been snooping about with the camera again, and he would have been mad had he not wanted to remember this night perfectly.

_It was dark, almost midnight when Heero had demanded that they go for a walk. Somehow they had ended up in the park a few blocks from their house; they sat together on the edge of the bridge that overlooked a small and rather nasty creek. They had been talking quietly about their lives: jobs, families, friends and whatever else seemed to come to mind. After those categories were exhausted a comfortable silence passed over them. Wufei felt more than he saw Heero shifting next to him._

_"Look at me," Heero demanded softly and Wufei did as he was commanded. "I need to tell you something, it's very important." Heero sounded almost grave when he said this, and Wufei felt panic rise in his chest and a lump grow in his throat, but he nodded slowly as he sifted through every possible bad scenario he could think of involving Heero and himself._

_"I love you."_

_The statement hung in the air. There was silence and Heero began to panic._

_"I mean, as a friend, of course."_

_Wufei shook his head, "No, just, say it again."_

_Heero looked apprehensive but spoke it again, softly and clearly, "I love you."_

_"I love you too," and with that Heero received a mind blowing kiss that almost caused the Asian youths to fall into the foul creek below._

Wufei still wondered how Duo had taken that picture, but it didn't really matter anymore. Wufei wondered why in the world he was framing the man he hated and wanted to forget. That bastard had cheated on him… He hated him. He was happy to be alone again.

And then as he was about to hang the picture on the wall he noticed something written on the back. Heero's scrawl was impossible to mistake, and it read clearly and distinctly "I think I might know what I really want". It was those simple words that caused something inside him to break. His heart breaking in that empty, white apartment was the loudest sound he never heard. His knees could no longer support the weight of his body and he fell to the ground, his hands covering his ears and tears silently slipped down his cheeks.

"Oh god, what have I done? I just gave up, how could I have just given up." Wufei realized that if he didn't do something that all Heero would be was a face in a picture on his wall. He would never be in Wufei's life again. This very thought made Wufei feel almost violently ill and he quickly rose to his feet. "I've got to see Heero."

He ran out of the apartment and looked around desperately for a cab. Not seeing one readily available he made a split second decision and ran desperately in the way of his old apartment.

Sweat trickled down his forehead as he ran up the stairs, two or three at a time, the eighteen block run had almost gotten him killed since he refused to stop at crosswalks. He barreled up the last few stairs and pounded on the door desperately.

When the door opened Heero looked shocked, Wufei was sure he looked like hell as he felt the sweat drip down his face and he took a deep breath.

"Wuf-umph," lips silenced him before he could even form a complete thought.

Pulling away as quickly as he had gone in, much to the chagrin of Heero, Wufei looked at him seriously pushing him back into the apartment.

He took one more deep breath, pushing his pride away, "I'm sorry. I was an idiot. I was a complete jerk and wouldn't even listen to you. No wonder you wanted someone like Relena rather than me. No Heero, let me finish. I'm sorry for everything I said, I was just too proud and too angry to admit how I was feeling, how I'm still feeling. I don't know everything, and I can only make sense of so much, but I know that I love you. And I needed to tell you that as a last desperate attempt to keep you and not just let you leave me for Relena. I know you are what I really want."

Wufei looked up at Heero and was confused by the expression on his face; he had never seen Heero look that way. Discouraged he turned to leave, but before he could take two steps he hit the wall. His hands were pinned above his head and Heero's body was plastered against him functioning as a rather effective way to preventing him from moving.

"Oh no you don't, now it's your turn to listen to me," Heero sounded absolutely livid and his voice was cold. "If you'd let me explain before this past month of pain could have been avoided. Relena kissed me, not the other way around, you just happened to approach at the wrong moment. I was about to push her away and tell her off. I love you, you stubborn idiot, and I would never do anything to fuck this up. I don't know where you got the idea that I would ever touch her because other than the fact that I'm completely in love with you, she's a brat." His voice softened several degrees, "Please never leave me again, this last month has been terrible."

For the first time Wufei noticed that he was not the only one looking a bit terrible, Heero has dark circles under his eyes and was visible skinnier. "I'm sorry, I swear I'll make it up to you." And with a feral smile Wufei leaned his head forward claiming Heero's lips in a passionate kiss.

Wufei gently massaged his lips, slipping his tongue into Heero's mouth deepening the kiss. After a few moments Heero's grip on Wufei's arms loosened and came down to encircle the Chinese boy's waist. Wufei's arms slipped around Heero's neck and they stumbled back into the bedroom tumbling onto Heero's bed.

After an intensive make out session the two boys found themselves curled up next to each other. They knew their relationship would take time to rebuild, but there was the love to do it. And they both knew what they wanted and it was each other.

That's all folks. Hope you liked. Review!


End file.
